Hellbringers
Hellbringers is a series of four planned stories. The main characters are Kevin Chesterfield, Anton Burton, Emily Verne, Alex Dodger, and Kristoff Reximus. They are all demigods found on the same day, although their parentages are very hard to determine. Characters Core Characters *'Kevin Chesterfield': Average street gangster. Scruffy haired, guitar playing, Kevin comes from a family of horrible events. His older brother died when he was a toddler, and his sister was killed in a car accident a few years later. After Jason discovers that he is a demigod, he's sure that neither of his parents are his biological parents, and he mostly joins the quest assigned to him to find out who his real parents are. *'Anton Burton': Anton is your typical nerd, but he doesn't have glasses. Anton can fill you up with every known fact about space and trains, his two specialties. Anton feels like a drag on the quest group, but for some reasons the gods like to send informative dreams to him. *'Emily Verne': Emily is a tough-as-nails kind of girl. She takes great prides in killing monsters very, very slowly and is hard to become friends with. Few know her history, and even fewer know her future. Despite having been at camp long before the guys, she's yet to be claimed and hates the gods for this. *'Alex Dodger': The macho man of the group, Alex has no personal weapon and uses his bare hands to take down most enemies. Alex is also surprisingly smart, and often quotes both politicians and sports figures. *'Kristoff Reximus': Kristoff is a foreign exchange student at a high school in Detroit and is forced to go on the quest, thanks to being explicitly mentioned in the prophecy. He often holds back the group and questions essentially every decision. Secondary Characters *'V': An enemy? Or an ally? V continuously interferes with the quest of the heroes and constantly mentions that he's out for Vengeance, hence the V. No one knows anything about his previous life, not even the gods. He helped the heroes and also damages their efforts. He disappears without a trace at the end of the first book. *'Percy Jackson': Percy Jackson, a veteran of the early 21st century, finds Anton and has also been hiding many secrets recently. He lets one of many out when he finds Anton, and his mysterious friend Carter Kane seems to be a demigod, but is clearly not. *'Carter Kane': Carter is an Egyptian magician. He and Percy have struggled very hard to keep their respective universes apart, but recent events have forced them to change and collaborate. Carter provides many of the answers to the problems the camp faces, including why they have so many unclaimed half bloods--they're not really half bloods, they've just got the scent of an Egyptian god. He also seems to have some kind of connection with V, and eventually disappears to hunt him down. *'Thalia Grace': Thalia is the punk leader of the Hunters of Artemis. Thalia and her Hunters are pursuing V across the world, and are confident they have killed him, until he resurfaces again six years after his "death". Thalia takes it upon herself personally to hunt down V and kill him for good. *'Annabeth Chase': Annabeth Chase is Percy Jackson's girlfriend and essentially the leader of Camp Half Blood. Annabeth is wary of Alex and Carter. Annabeth prevents Carter from revealing himself to the camp, which angers him, as he revealed Percy to his nome in Brooklyn. Annabeth is one the few people who trusts V, even Percy is sure that he is no good for the universe. *'Frank Zhang': Frank is one of the Praetors of Camp Jupiter, as well as the general of New Rome. Frank captures the questors and intends to try them in New Rome before his wife and fellow Praetor Hazel Levesque convinces him to release them. *'Asclepius': Asclepius is a god who helps all--monsters, heroes, villains, and mortals. He gives the questors several gifts, but he later disappears from Olympus and his pharmacy in Minneapolis after his three known sons join a mysterious cause. Zeus personally banishes Asclepius from Olympus, believing him to be part of a new conspiracy, one mentioned in the Third Great Prophecy. Minor characters *'Sadie Kane': Carter Kane's snarky and sarcastic sister, who immediately takes a liking to Percy. Sadie is a major advocate of joining forces with Camp Half Blood. *'Cassandra': Cassandra is someone frequently mentioned by V, but their relation is unknown. Many suspect that she is a former lover, others assume that she turned V into who he is. Regardless, V makes sure that no one can find her or anything about her. *'Jason Grace': Jason owns the massive airline otherwise known as Olympus Air. Jason and his best friend Leo Valdez arrange transportation for demigods around the world, but Jason refuses to let the questors use his services, for reasons unknown. *'Leo Valdez': An astrophysicist and the candidate for head of NASA, Leo designed all the planes for Olympus Air and works around the clock to build new defenses for the planes, the camps, and Mount Olympus. Leo, however, is strikingly similar to a wanted criminal in 23 states. *'Piper McLean': Piper is Jason's girlfriend and CFO of Olympus Air. Piper argues with Jason to let the questors use their planes and leaves Jason after he refuses. *'Hebe', Heracles, Triton, Macaria, and Persephone: Other recently banished gods. Books #The Lingering - First book. Takes place June - July 2025. #TBA #TBA #TBA Category:The Storm Rider